The Bioinformatics Shared Resource, located in the Eppley Institute (EI 5019) provides Cancer Center researchers with computational and informational tools for intensive searching and processing structural and functional information on biologically important molecules. Bioinformatics tools have become vital for the further progress in disciplines such as structural biology and structural and functional genetics. These tools allow researchers to organize structural and functional data, to extract the relevant information, and to present it to a broad circle of basic and clinical researchers using dynamic, interactive Intranet and Internet tools. The computational assets of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource are available 24-hours-a-day, seven-days-a-week through the global connectivity of personal computers at UNMC with the state-of-the-art workstations and software housed in the facilities.